


-

by comforting (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: (consensual) slapping, Bruises, F/F, Fluff, Hair Pulling, Implied Sexual Content, make out sessions, this was written before the release of dr:ae..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:57:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/comforting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>originally posted on ff.net, july 2014</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. stop the world

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on ff.net, july 2014

their lips move in sync, hands slowly making their way up shirts and breathy noises coming from the back of throats. komaru leans in closer, burying her head into the crook of her neck. there are times like this when she feels truly calm, not wanting to yell. she feels kuzuryuu's fingers drag themselves through her thick strands of choppy hair, fingernails lightly scratching her scalp along the way. it slowly drives her eyelids to flutter shut, thoughts roaming her compacted brain.

neither of them didn't have any 'super high school level' talent or anything like that. what was even there to excel at? sure, fuyuhiko's good at being a yakuza. he's rich. makoto was surprisingly exceptional at being lucky, or unlucky. it really is a wildcard with him. komaru remembers when her brother won the lottery ticket, a hope filled smile sprawled upon his youthful face.

"naegi-san," kuzuryuu breathes, rubbing her thumb against the other's earlobe and —- oh, that felt good — "stop thinking." the blonde orders, soothing voice now a firm one. komaru places a kiss on her collarbone.

"okay." the girl with yellow eyes says, bumping her nose against kuzuryuu's jaw as she lifts her head. her gaze looks right up at the older girl, face relaxed. kuzuryuu slides her hand underneath her skirt, gliding her fingers over the hem of her underwear. she pinches her thigh. komaru hisses.

kuzuryuu apologetically drags her fingers over the red skin. it slightly stings. the rain drips down from the skies, trees rustling in the wind. komaru shudders. it pitter-patters against the roof, conjoining themselves on the foggy window. a branch knocks itself against the glass. komaru blankly stares out the window. kuzuryuu leans closer to cup komaru's face with two hands. "look at me. promise me you won't get distracted."

"i am. and i promise." komaru swallows, running a tongue over her lips. the rain pours harder. kuzuryuu's fingers rub continuous circles on the nape of komaru's neck, messily pressing her lips against hers. komaru tilts her head to the side, hands directly placed on her hips but they travel upwards. she undoes one button. then another. kuzuryuu grabs ahold of komaru's wrists and places it to her sides, unbuttoning her own shirt. komaru licks a stripe down her neck, smudging her nude lipstick. she doesn't care.

komaru forgot how muscular kuzuryuu was, propping her against a wall and legs hanging over her shoulders. komaru admires the way kuzuryuu's face is covered once she's finished, slick with sweat and fluid. a small amount is on her nose.

**;;**

kuzuryuu presses her forehead against hers, heavily panting. her breath is hot against komaru's face. the girl with yellow eyes is equally as tired. "i love you." she says, lazily rubbing her palm against komaru's thigh.

"only me?"

"mmn."

the rain stops.


	2. ill slap some sense in ya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted on ff.net, july 2014

"komaru's eyes widen. "makoto i-isn't home… i'll—i'll get something—" kuzuryuu tenses up.

"no, don't! just let me in. do not tell fuyuhiko either." komaru steps to the side, hands hidden behind her back. she closes the door after the blonde comes in. she crashes onto the couch. her puffy lips are bloodied, cracked with dry skin and one of her cheeks has a deep, purple blemish. a scar runs through her eyebrow, and there's even a sticky wad of spat out gum in her hair.

"kuzuryuu-san."

"naegi-san."

"who… who did this?" komaru demands. kuzuryuu begins to lay down, ragged breaths occupying her speech. she gives her a crude gesture.

"you're so," a wheeze, "tiresome. how about you fuck off, mom." kuzuryuu gasps as she's lifted up, komaru grabbing a fistful of her shirt. kuzuryuu tugs at the other girl's hair, kicking her knee. komaru winces, letting go of her shirt and pushing her against the couch. kuzuryuu looks pained. "did that hurt?" the younger girl's lower lip quivers, and she shakes her head.

"speak for yourself." komaru whispers, brushing her bangs away from her blurred vision.

"s-shut up. just—" she bites the inside of her mouth, closing her eyes shut. her eyebrows are slightly furrowed in a display of frustration, hands covering her face. komaru kicks her bruised leg back and cocks up a brow.

"just…?" komaru leads on. kuzuryuu's response is muffled by her hands as she responds, but the girl with dark hair could barely make out an "again."

"say that one more time?"

"kuzuryuu places her hands in her lap, sniffling. "do that again."

"do what?"

"that thing you did before… when you were… uh— mm…" the darker haired girl slowly nods, brow still quirked up.

"you're hurt, though." komaru points out. kuzuryuu snaps and glares at her.

"so?"

"so—"

"shut the fuck up and slap me already!" komaru stares at her. a hesitant pause. she slowly extends her arm towards kuzuryuu's collar and harshly pulls her closer. her hair is sloppy, and once you see her close up she looks… somewhat endearing.

komaru realizes that they've been sharing a look for quite some time.

"how many." this comment pulls kuzuryuu down to earth. she blinks.

"shit… uh, i don't fucki—!" she howls. one. it's light enough to not leave a mark, but the strike is hard enough to emit a sound. kuzuryuu's head is spinning, specks of white underneath her eyelids. komaru waits, straddling her thighs.

"three— three in total—" kuzuryuu chokes out. "gimme two more." komaru bends her fingers for a brief moment before striking her again. it's the opposite cheek where she hit her first. she's a mess. "o-on-one…" she gasps, letting the jolts of pain linger on her cheeks. komaru even seems concerned.

the last hit is quick, chastely followed by a crushing of lips and teeth scraping over tongues. komaru licks all the blood off, sucking the coppery taste off of the blonde's tongue away. she pampers her with little build-up kisses coming from the base of her neck to her jaw, rolling her eyes as she cheesily kisses her forehead. komaru keeps her face still in between two palms, making deliberate care to not touch any bruise.

"komaru, i, shit, komaru," kuzuryuu groans against her mouth, rolling her hips. "c'mon, c'mon—please—" she whimpers. komaru grinds her knee against kuzuryuu in reply, slightly creating friction.

komaru stops, rolling her eyes at kuzuryuu's display of annoyance. "you need an icepack."


	3. sickly sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted on ff.net, july 2014

it drips down her chest, melts in her tongue and smoothy glides over her skin with ease. komaru smacks her lips a few times, the cool mint chocolate still evident in her mouth. kuzuryuu's lips curve upward into a smile, taking a quick lick at komaru's sticky arm. she wipes her mouth with the back of her hand, still holding the slightly soggy waffle cone. "gross." komaru laughs, licking her own ice cream cone.

"it was gonna melt anyway," kuzuryuu playfully retorts, leaning back in her lawn chair. it was a particularly nice day, a bit of the sun peeking through drifting clouds and birds flapping about. she adjusts her sunglasses on the bridge of her nose and brings the ice cream to her lips. half melted, half frozen, the coldness slightly stings her tongue. komaru hums. the two eat their ice creams until they're finished.

komaru sighs. "we probably should've brought lotion, hm?" her yellow eyes trace the smooth curves of kuzuryuu's shoulders and hips, blinking as the other girl inhales deeply.

the blonde shrugs in reply, seemingly not to care. "probably. but the sun isn't that bad out, right?" stretching out her legs, she wiggles her toes and closes her eyes. kuzuryuu yawns, a fist covering her mouth.

"wake me up in ten minutes, naegi-san," she mumbles before dozing off to sleep. her arm is laid across her stomach, other arm just barley dangling over the pavement. komaru rolls her eyes and kisses the other girl on her forehead. digging through her backpack, she picks up a handheld game console and starts to mash buttons.

kuzuryuu's even breathing is all komaru can focus on, even with the eight-bit jingles coming from the video game. after taking a quick glance at her, komaru smiles to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> goodnight america

**Author's Note:**

> im too lazy to change '' and "" into ‘’ and “” fuck you ffnet


End file.
